


Kiss Me

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui needs to make something clear to Nanao.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

**Kiss Me**

Shunsui was beginning to worry. Nanao had been withdrawing more and more lately, and unfortunately, he could guess the cause. He just didn't entirely know what to do about it. He could pinpoint the start of her behavior to the return of the Vizards to the Seireitei. And Shunsui could guess what was behind it. Or at least part of what was behind it.

Nanao was worried about being replaced. Only she wouldn't call it that because in her eyes she was the one who was a replacement. She felt that her position as Lieutenant of the Eighth Division rightfully belonged to Lisa. And his Nanao-chan was very reluctant to let people get close to her, in part because of what had happened to Lisa. Shunsui could count on one hand the people who Nanao was truly close with, and she was pulling back from all of them, especially him. It was as if all of the progress their relationship had made since he'd realized he was in love with her had been undone. Nanao was preparing for those around her to decide that she wasn't important any more. It was a defense mechanism, and Shunsui wasn't even sure if she was completely conscious of what she was doing.

It wasn't going to happen. Nanao had never been just a replacement, and those who loved her were not about to abandon her. And Shunsui didn't know how to make sure she understood that with both her head and her heart. He sighed. He hated the fact that this situation was causing his Nanao pain, but he couldn't figure out how to convince her that she was irreplaceable. Shaking his head, Shunsui continued on his way to Jyuushiro's. He was hoping that his friend would have some good advice on the subject. Shunsui was out of ideas.

Snow had started to lightly fall by the time that he'd reached the Thirteenth. Shunsui was more than pleased to get inside out of the cold. He couldn't help but smile at the sight that Jyuu and Retsu made together. That had been yet another of the changes after the Winter War. Those two had finally finished dancing around one another and had settled into a happy relationship. Shunsui was happy for his best friend. He thought the pair suited one another quite well, and he'd been trying to get them to do something about their feelings for centuries. However, he also had to admit that he was a little bit envious of them as well.

"What's with the long face?" Jyuu asked.

Shunsui shrugged as he took a seat. "Nanao."

Retsu nodded. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to feel like you needed to do something about that."

"Do you think I can? Nothing I have done so far has made much of a difference. She's not replaceable."

"And no one is actually trying to replace her. Though she does have some reason to worry about that, you do have to admit." Jyuu handed him a cup of tea. "She's never really had an easy time of transitions. Give her time and space, and she'll probably come around."

Retsu frowned at that. "I'm not sure that is the right approach actually. You've been acting like nothing has changed. But things have changed, and Nanao knows that. Even if her own role in things hasn't changed, things around her have. Acting like nothing at all has changed is not going to set her at ease."

There was logic to that. And while Shunsui tended to avoid confrontation when it came to his Nanao, perhaps it was what was called for this time. Until the Winter War, Shunsui had been content to let things develop at Nanao's own pace when it came to their relationship. He had been more than willing to wait until she was ready to face that idea. However, now waiting wasn't nearly as appealing, especially when he could lose her to something so silly as a misconception.

"Do you have any particular advice?"

Retsu simply arched an eyebrow at him. "Other than actually telling the girl what you feeling instead of dancing around the subject like you have been? No. I think that will be enough."

There was a clear command behind that. Shunsui wasn't entirely sure why Retsu was being so insistent about this, but it typically was a good idea to listen to her. So Shunsui finished his tea before going off in search of his Nanao-chan. Knowing Retsu, if he stuck around, she would continue with her subtle hints until he left. The snow wasn't coming down much harder than before, but the sky had the looks of a snowstorm on the way, and Shunsui would much prefer to be nice and warm inside anyway.

Furthermore, he didn't even know where to start looking for his lieutenant. She wasn't in the office (he knew that much), and she had become very adept at disappearing in the last few weeks. Wherever she was going, it wasn't her normal places of solitude, and Shunsui wasn't entirely sure where to start looking. It seemed far more sensible to head back to his own quarters and come up with a plan than wander around in a snowstorm looking for Nanao.

As it turned out, fate had other plans. He had barely turned down the path towards his quarters when he came across Nanao. She was wrapped up in a thick wool haori, but what really startled Shunsui was the kimono she was wearing. Nanao actually had several of those (most of them had been gifts from him), but she seldom wore them. This one was a deep plum color and patterned with white plum blossoms. She was carrying an umbrella to keep the snow off of her, and she looked absolutely picturesque and charming.

"Nanao-chan?"

She looked up, startled. Then she shivered. Shunsui immediately swept into action.

"You must be freezing, Nanao-chan."

Before she had a chance to protest, Shunsui had scooped her up in his arms and had flashstepped them to his quarters. Given the fact that Nanao was still shivering despite all her layers, he could guess why she hadn't complained. Thankfully, his quarters were nice and warm, and it wasn't long before both of them had warmed up. Nanao had been fairly silent since they had arrived, though she had accepted the cup of tea he had offered.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?"

Nanao stared down at her empty tea cup, not meeting his eyes. "Just how much has changed. I don't think anyone had a clue how much the Winter War would change things."

"Is that good or bad?"

She was silent for a long moment. "I don't know."

"Not everything had changed though." He reached for her hand. "You're still my Nanao-chan."

That made her look up at him. And for once Nanao didn't try and use her glasses to shield what was in her eyes. There was both hope and fear there as well as a great deal of affection. Shunsui smiled and cupped her cheek with his other hand.

"You will always be my Nanao no matter what your position in the Gotei Thirteen is." He held her eyes. "Nothing will ever change that."

It wasn't until he saw the acceptance of that in her eyes that Shunsui leaned in and kissed Nanao. It was a cautious tentative kiss, but when Nanao kissed him back, Shunsui pulled her into his arms. She was his Nanao, and he would not be giving her up. No matter what changed.


End file.
